


One Free Nipple Piercing

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b





	One Free Nipple Piercing

The sign at the tattoo parlor read “one free nipple piercing with purchase of tattoo,” John had just been assigned to the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers, and he’d heard all his pierced army buddies at basic training telling him for months how much better their sex life had gotten after they’d pierced their nipples. At the time piercing one nipple for free to see if it improved his sex life didn’t seem that unreasonable and if it didn’t do anything for him he could always take it out which he did a few weeks later. Of course that was long before he’d met Sherlock Holmes, moved into 221B, blogged about solving crimes and they became more than just flat mates.

“You’re pierced,” Sherlock observed aloud one lazy Sunday morning. He’d woken up hours before John and decided to study his lover’s exposed skin rather than specimens under his microscope. He’d started with John’s scar, the but for cause of their finding each other. The army doctor wasn’t ashamed of his scar but he didn’t wear it like a badge of honor either, it was just there. After the scar, Sherlock’s eyes fell on John’s chest and when they got to his left nipple he deduced John’s piercing almost immediately.

“Was pierced, I’ve never been one to pass up a freebie,” John replied.


End file.
